In a video management system, an operator (e.g., a security guard) may view many different video streams covering many different monitored areas. In addition to monitoring video streams, the operator may also be responsible to responding to alerts associated with events occurring in those monitored areas. For example, a monitored areas may have temperature sensors, motion detectors, tilt sensors, arrival sensors, presence sensors, door open/closed sensors, light sensors, etc. The operator may be alerted to motion in a monitored area, for example, and may be asked to acknowledge the alert. The operator may be alerted to a door-open condition and be asked to acknowledge the alert. Other sensors may likewise generate alerts and require acknowledgment by the operator.